Keep me warm
by Deko-Ni
Summary: Yuuri faces the trouble of returning anxiety towards competitions and decides to head off for a stroll in the snow. Yurio's presence takes a turn for Yuuri, a downwards spiral that only Viktor can help. Sick!Yuuri/ helpful!Viktor/ friendly!Yurio
1. Chapter 1

Yuuri Katsuki, not to be mistaken for Yuri Plisetski, was more than ever nervous over the upcoming skating competition.

He knew he should be used to the crowds and the anxiety he tended to feel while on the ice, but he was simply terrified of what was to come. It wasn't a big competition, but it would be the first time going against Viktor. Honestly, he couldn't help but feel his heart leap up his throat. He was nervous and downright anxious for the day. It was almost more than a month away, but he still couldn't help but be a bit nervous about it.

Viktor had promised him he would help him train even if he himself were competing against Yuuri. Yuuri tried to convince him not to. Told him his own training was much more important, but Viktor disagreed otherwise.

Of course, Yuuri couldn't help but be enthralled by the statement.

The two had grown closer than ever and Yuuri felt odd when he thought of Viktor no longer being his coach.

It kind of scared him.

How different would he feel without having his coach there on the sidelines to cheer him on or scold him if he messed up his routine?

Would he still get the happy smile or the welcoming hug as he used to?

With a heavy sigh, Yuuri turned the corner of an empty street. It was snowing only lightly at the moment, but he planned on getting home before the snow picked up too much. He just needed a moment to think, the song "Yuri on ice" playing through his earphones as he went over each step and glide in his head.

He planned to use the same song in his routine, but the only difference was going to be the jumps themselves along with the ending.

The ending would become far more substantial. The ending would be perfect and heart warming as he had concluded.

The ending would be about Viktor and everyone else he met that changed his life.

That included Yurio.

And, as though he had been summoned, his figure appeared not to far in the distance, staring down Yuuri with his all too familiar glare.

Yuuri only smiled and removed his earphones once he was close enough. "Hey, Yurio. What're you doing here?"

The blonde scoffed. "Waiting for you. Viktor sent me to bring you back. Something about talking I think."

"Oh." Wide-eyed, Yuuri blinked before regaining his composure. "Sorry, I just needed a walk. Cool my head a bit."

"Right. Hurry up, it's freezing out here." With that, Yurio quickly turned and crossed the road, Yuuri chasing behind.

A car zoomed past only a moment later.

"Y-Yurio?" The older skater called once he caught up. They were currently stopped at a light. The red hand blinking as several cars crossed. "Why does Viktor want to see me?" He couldn't help but swallow the lump in his throat. For some time, he had been feeling uncomfortable but wasn't sure the reason.

As the light flipped to walk and no other car was visible down the road, Yurio hurried on ahead, only stopping when he noticed Yuuri rubbing at the golden band still on his finger. The Russian was stopped in the middle of the road, Yuuri still on the sidewalk.

When Yuuri looked up he realized the blonde was fuming.

Why?

"Will you just stop with your little delusion! That ring doesn't mean anything!"

The flash of a red light appeared as the walking figure switched to a red hand.

"Viktor is skating on his own now. Forget whatever your head is coming up with, you're opponents now!"

Yuuri sucked in a breath, his eyes feeling strangely damp. Why was Yurio so mad?

"This is a competition, not some love show!"

His only saving grace from pure sobbing was the sudden screeching of car tires. Tires belonging to a car, from what Yuuri could see, that was heading straight for the blonde.

Oh no.

"Yurio!" Before he could think, he had jumped forward, pushing the other away from the road and towards the opposite side onto the sidewalk.

Yurio landed with a heavy thud against the cement, but Yuuri simply continued to roll off onto freshly cut grass down into a freezing lake beyond. His cry of terror having been cut off by a wave of stinging water.

He wasn't sure how deep it was, but he could feel his body stiffen from the horrid temperature and sink uncontrollably to the bottom of the lake. His breath having been knocked out from the fall, he choked for air only to find none. His lungs screamed and his head whirled in panic. Yet, he couldn't figure out how to unfreeze his body and swim to the glimmering surface. His brain told him what to do, but his limbs refused to work.

And in his moment of panic the only thing he could imagine was Viktor's arms pulling him close for a congratulatory hug.


	2. Chapter 2: Ice Cold

It seemed to last forever; the darkness and the cold before finally he was able to resurface. It took him a moment to realize that not only was he being pulled out from the lake, but Yurio had been the one to go in after him.

He coughed and breathed in as much of the welcoming oxygen he could before dazedly searching for the Russian.

On closer inspection, the blonde wasn't wearing his signature jacket and was just a foot apart from Yuuri. His body hurt terribly and his teeth chattered at an undeniable level.

Unexpectedly, Yurio stripped Yuuri of his soaked jacket, wrapping his own around the raven's frail shoulders. He would've questioned his actions if he weren't so thankful.

His eyes were swiftly becoming heavy, but his name being called kept him coherent.

"Hey, Yuuri, you need to stay up."

His eyes drifted again before his head was held from behind. He was forced to look at the blonde.

"I'm calling Viktor, I can't carry you home alone."

Thankfully, the hand remained there. It felt comfortable but firm enough to keep his eyes open.

Yurio had took the phone from the jacket currently wrapped around Yuuri and rapidly dialed the familiar number.

"Hi, hi." The friendly voice on the other line sounded.

"Viktor, no time to explain- Yuuri, stay awake, would you?"

He hadn't realized he had been falling asleep and jerked awake with a start.

"What's wrong?" Viktor asked. The phone had been turned on speaker as Yurio set the phone on the ground. He reached forward and zipped up the jacket to keep Yuuri's shudders at bay. "Yuuri, describe everything you see. Tell me what everything looks like, every single detail."

Yuuri stared in confusion, but followed the younger's instructions. "O-okay." His shuddering was getting far worse what with the snow on his face, below him, and iced water dripping down his face and along his clothes. "I-I s-see...street lamp...b-bright. Yellow light."

"Good, keep going."

Yuuri continued to describe the buildings and the trees and the glittering lights of far off shops in the distance.

Viktor spoke up again, his voice becoming panicked. "Yurio, what's wrong with Yuuri? Yuuri are you okay?"

"He needs some help. He fell in a lake and we need to get him warm. Hurry and get here, I can't carry him myself."

"Right. Stay on the phone, I'll be there."

"T-the shop down the r-road...a bakery...warm... bread. Sounds s-so g-good..." Yuuri felt so weak. Just talking felt far worse than any training he had gone through. He wanted a warm bed, a pillow, a bowl of Pork cutlet would be nice too. Viktor would be nice. If he lay with him, held him. Oh, he missed the blue-eyes Russian.

He needed Viktor.

"Yuuri." Said Russian spoke over the phone, the sound of desperate shuffling clearly audible along with the banging of a door. "Yuuri, are you alright?"

He didn't answer immediately. His mouth too dry to move now. He swallowed, desperate to find words. "V-Viktor...hi..."

"Hello, Yuuri. I'll be there as soon as possible. Stay awake. Don't sleep."

Yurio pulled Yuuri against his shoulder in an attempt to offer warmth. "I've been telling him that the whole time."

Viktor continued. "Yuuri."

"Hm."

"Yuuri, talk to me. Anything. Talk about anything. Let's talk about skating."

"Skating?" The raven questioned.

"Yes. Talk about your theme."

"T-theme... love...I l-love many things...lots of...things..." He wasn't even aware of what he was saying anymore. It felt strange to talk when it hurt so much. His breathing had become erratic at some point and he only realized now.

"What do you love most?" Viktor suddenly asked.

"I-..." he coughed in a horrible manner before replying. "V-Viktor...I love...Viktor most. Hurry, please..."

"I-i'm hurrying." The Russian's voice cracked considerably.

An awkward silence followed buy was quickly dispelled by Yurio's whispered words. His face close enough to Yuuri so that he was the only one to hear his words. "Viktor is coming. He loves you, he'll be here soon. You need to breath, Yuuri. In and out."

He tried. He exhaled shakily before inhaling and continuing as balanced as possible.

He got an approving squeeze at the shoulder.

Viktor's voice suddenly spoke. "Alright, I'm in my car, what's the address?"

Yurio glanced around at the streets before successfully relaying a string of numbers.

"I'll be there. Yuuri, you still awake?"

"Ye-"

"Of course he's awake!" The blonde rubbed the other's shoulders in a comforting motion. "I know what to do, okay? I'm not stupid."

"Right."

The sound of a car engine roared to life before tires tore down a cobbled path from what Yuuri could hear. It was a strangely comforting sound knowing it was Viktor rushing to get to them.

He couldn't help but smile just a bit.

Viktor continued to talk, though it was hard for Yuuri to actually understand any of the words he was saying. His had swam and the chills wracking his body felt horrible. Just the sudden thought of falling asleep though, the random image of never waking up scared him terribly. Yuuri wasn't sure why exactly the mental image had popped into his head. It was rare for him to become so full of anxiety that something as such occurred, but once it did, he had no control.

His breathing had once again begun to ache throughout his chest. His heart constricted and his eyes burned.

His fear was clearly palpable considering the blonde beside him vigorously rubbing his shoulders to stimulate warmth back into the older's body.

The only thing Yuuri begged for most was Viktor's presence before his body gave out.

* * *

 **I forgot to mention this before guys, this will be a short fanfic, but I do plan on working on it with as much enthusiasm as possible.**

 **I really appreciate the reviews and love.**

 **I will update as soon as possible XD**

 **Thank you all for your motivation 😍**


	3. Chapter 3: Nothing to Fear

A car drove past before backing up and stopping.

At first, Yuuri was elated, expecting it to be Viktor, but the voice belonged to someone he didn't recall. He was too tired to raise his head and search for the unfamiliar person.

"Hey, are you two alright?" The man's voice was heavy and it took a moment for Yuuri to realize he was speaking Russian.

"Yes." Yurio quickly replied. "My friend and I are just waiting for someone."

Friend. He could only understand that one word from their conversation. Yuuri would've snorted if he had the energy.

Soon, the sound of another car appeared and by this time Yuuri doubted Viktor's presence. But his heart stopped when the phone call ended and the voice was only a few feet from him.

He dared to look up and was provided with the image of Viktor rushing out of his car and towards the two sitting on solid grass. He half ignored the other man clearly standing there in worry. His quick, "I've got them," seemed to appease the man with one final flash of concern before his return to his car and back down the road.

Yuuri couldn't be more than thankful Viktor was finally there. There grabbing him softly by the arm and lifting him up with the help of the blonde.

His body swayed dangerously before it rested against Viktor's solid build. His arms draping around him in the most comforting manner possible.

Yuuri smiled, his face growing so red in embarrassment and happiness.

Viktor pulled him in closer before effectively lifting him into his arms where the raven quickly wrapped his own shivering arms around the man's neck.

The Russian chuckled softly. Not in humour, but more in an appeasing sort of manner. "I've got you, Yuuri." He laughed again, his accent heavy. "You're soaked."

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

Yuuri couldn't help himself. His chest rumbled in a soft chuckle, but it quickly turned to a painful, hacking cough. Of course, Viktor was there to soothe him, rubbing the space between his shoulder blades with unrealistic care.

"Let's go, it's far too cold here." Viktor turned on his heel, Yurio following behind, his arms crossed over himself for warmth.

The car's ignition had been left on, the headlights flooding the glittering snow.

The three climbed into the car, Yuuri being placed in the back with Yurio and Viktor rushing over to the driver's seat, already backing up the car into the empty road.

Yuuri could feel himself losing the game of consciousness. His face beet red from the frigid air along with eyelashes batting at an incredibly fast rate to get at least a bit of feeling back into his eyes.

He tried to stay up, but the soothing warmth of the car's heater and Yurio sitting beside him was enough to cause his eyes to droop. Viktor turned the radio on, a classical music station having already been set. As if he had planned it, Yuuri was instantly lost to the world. His body relaxed into the younger Russian's hold and the soft music playing as a white noise.

As darkness overtook his brain, the dreams were less than wondrous. They were nightmares, horrible things occurring in each one. Yuuri couldn't stand them, trying his best to escape, but in all of them, he was trapped underneath ice. Trapped in a frozen lake with no means of escape. No one was there to save him except himself. His breath would leave and he would have a lingering feeling of death before he was thrown back under the ice; a fresh gulp of air that diminished just as quickly.

He was horrified, then. It were as if he were alone. As if he had sunk so deep into depression that there was no one that could drag him away. Even if they pulled and tugged, he would be forever trapped.

Yuuri was keenly aware that what was happening was only a part of his exhausted body feeding bad thoughts into his brain. He knew so, yet it was terrifying to think he could've sunk so low without the help he had received.

He was still so cold.

A low rumbling sound had given way into his dreams then. He tried to ignore it, but it continued to increase until he realized he was no longer asleep.

There had been someone shaking him, bringing him back to reality.

The ice disappeared within a moment and warmth suddenly encased his shivering body.

His tired eyes, though, refused to move. They sat heavily lidded, his muscles refusing to move at all. He was so worn and still immensely tired.

A shuffling beside him got his attention. It was soft, welcoming almost, and Yuuri desperately clawed to consciousness.

A head of white hair was the first thing he noticed. Then, the warm light of the sun seeping into the bedroom from the window. He was in a bedroom, on a bed, but not alone.

The white hair belonged to none other than Viktor. Viktor whom was sleeping soundly beside him. His face turned towards his own. The Russian was exhausted, Yuuri could tell while also realizing his own clothes were no longer soaking.

The warmest duvet he had ever felt was pulled tightly over his frame up to his chin.

As it seemed, Viktor must've done so. Now, he was lying in bed with Yuuri, his arms wrapped around the smaller's waist.

Yuuri would've blushed in embarrassment had it not been for the comfort he felt. For the enlightening feeling his chest gave or the fluttering his heart was currently doing.

Sighing in content, Yuuri returned to his rest. He lay back, his face nuzzled under the taller man's chin. His arms tucked neatly against the thumping chest beside him.

It only took a moment before he was asleep once again, but he couldn't help but recall the Russian's throat giving off a vibration and hearing a heartfelt chuckle pass his ears.

 **So, I'm sorry this story was so short, should've classified it as a one shot TBH, but thank you to those who enjoyed the story**


End file.
